ogolne_tematyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/KYO I AL
Kyo: Ja... Ja powinienem już iść ;-; *Nikotka opuścił(-a) czat. *5:12 Kotofanka=^.^= opa?! *nieee *nika *5:12 Panterek Bialy AL: NIE! *5:12 Kotofanka=^.^= kufa;-; *Kyo: Naprawde (z Kyo zaczyna dziać się coś dziwnego) *5:13 Panterek Bialy AL: NAJPIERW MI WYTŁUMACZ TO CO CHCIAŁEŚ? *!!* *AL: Kyo co ci?! *AL podbiega do Kyo *5:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nic*wybiega z pokoju i szuka Wiki *Kyo: Wiki! *Wiki: Kyo? (never alone) XD *5:14 Panterek Bialy *AL siada na ziemi i zaczyna płakać *5:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Wiki masz to dla mnie? *Wiki: O co chodzi?? Nie... Nie mów że znowu to zaczyna się dziać *Kyo: Jak widzisz mówie *Wiki biegie do zamrażarki i wyjmuje zamrożoną krew *Wiki wkłada krew do mikrofali po czym daje ją Kyo *5:15 Panterek Bialy *AL to wszystko widzi *5:15 Kotofanka=^.^= xD *5:15 Panterek Bialy AL: Jesteś wampirem *5:15 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo zabiera krew i wychodzi na góre do pokoju *Nie słyszał Al *Wiki: Co??? On nie jest wamipier *Wmpirem* *wam* *5:16 Panterek Bialy AL: To kim? *5:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ym.. On to dla swojego nietoperza niesie Hehee...... *Wiki: *nie wie co ma zrobić więc biegnie do KyO *a: nie powinniśmy tego pisac na privie xD *A: XDDD *5:17 Panterek Bialy AL: KURWA WIKI POWIEDZ PRAWDE!!! *5:17 Kotofanka=^.^= A: BO WIESZ TO ZACZYNA BYĆ CIEKAWE CHCE TO UMIEŚCIĆ W WTT *XD *Wiki *;Wiki: Nie mogę *dalej biegnie do Kyo *Wiki: =zamyka drzwi od pokoju Kyo *Wiki: Kyo.. I co?' *5:18 Panterek Bialy *AL rzuca obok Wiki piłą tarczową *5:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo; ;-; zdążyłaś uciec przed piłą *Kyo: Ale nie wiem czy to coś dało*patrzy ubrudzony krwią na Wiki *5:19 Panterek Bialy *nagle w pokoju rozbłyskuje mocne światło *5:19 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo chowa się *5:19 Panterek Bialy AL: Jesteś wampirem *5:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: On nie jest wampirem! *;-; *Wiki: Już coś ci mówiłam *;-; *5:20 Panterek Bialy AL: *przewraca oczami i patrzy na miejsce kryjówki Kyo *AL: Demon? *5:20 Kotofanka=^.^= a: piszemy film co nie ale ten inny to zostawiamy w spokoju *Wiki:Nie *;-; *Kyo: Al odejdź stąd znaczy wyjdź z pokoju.. *5:21 Panterek Bialy A: XD *AL: To kim jest do cholery! *AL: I widzę cię Kyo *5:21 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo czuje zapach krwi Al... I nie może się powstrzymać ale nie wychodzi z miejsca kryjówki i chowa głowe *Wiki: Nie twoja sprawa kim on jest *5:22 Panterek Bialy AL: Ehh kurwa ja go kocham i chce mu pomóc!! *Amonnd dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:22 Amonnd czee *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie pomożesz mu.. *5:22 Panterek Bialy AL: Sami też nie wiecie o mnie wiele * Panterek Bialy hej XD *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Al wiesz jak możesz mi pomóc? * Kotofanka=^.^= heja *5:23 Panterek Bialy A: Wiki ten film wstaw tutaj XD *5:23 Kotofanka=^.^= nei *xD *ZNACZY TAK *TEN O JEFFIE TEŻ TU WSTAWIŁĄMX D *TERAZ TU BEDE WSTAWIAĆ *5:23 Amonnd Yyy a co się tu odpierdala XDD *5:23 Kotofanka=^.^= BO TAM SYAAAY KRZYCZY *;-; *NIC *Kyo: Al wiesz jak możesz mi pomóc?! *5:23 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy A2 KUPE ROBI XD *5:24 Kotofanka=^.^= * Kotofanka=^.^= zajebiście * *5:24 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie wiem ale się postaram sama nie jestem zwykła *5:24 Amonnd Aha *5:24 Panterek Bialy XDDD *5:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Ja wiem jak możesz pomóc *5:24 Amonnd PB nie potrzebuje takich informacji xDD *5:25 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie zostawię cię w spokoju *5:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Wyjdź z pokoju..*dalej czuje zapach jej krwi *5:25 Panterek Bialy AL: Eh kurwa *AL wyciąga rękę i podcina sobie ją *AL: Pij *przerwała oczami *5:26 Amonnd Podcina rękę by była krótsza xDD *5:26 Panterek Bialy A: AL jasnowidzka XD *5:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: *czuje zapach krwi ale nie wychodzi* Wyjdź powiedziałem! *5:27 Panterek Bialy *AL wypija swoją krew *5:27 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo ledwo się powtrzymuje *5:27 Panterek Bialy A: KURWA TYLE RAZY ONA JUŻ POKAZYWAŁA CZYM JEST!!! A ON TEGO NIE WIDZI?! *A: She is Werewolf vampire!!!! *5:27 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie wiem czym ona jest ja tego nie widze XD] *a: nie kurwo nie zgapiaj *5:28 Panterek Bialy A: Wiedziałem ^^ *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ona jest zwykłym wilkołakiem bo seba ją dziabną *a: KURWA *5:28 Panterek Bialy A: XD *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ;-; *A: NNNIQRWG1]\ *5:28 Panterek Bialy A: Wygadałaś się XD *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= A: WKURZYLAM SIĘ WYCHODZE Z JEFFEM Z ASZAFY *A: .... ALE ONA TAGO NI WIE *XD *A: JUŻ WYCHODZIMY *5:29 Panterek Bialy A: Jakoś tego nie widzę. XD *5:29 Kotofanka=^.^= * Kotofanka=^.^= Wychodzi z Jeff'em z szafy u Sebastiana i Jeff szykuje Jessice *a: cicho *xd *5:29 Panterek Bialy A: CO WY MACIE PELERYNE NIEWIDKĘ CZY KURWA CO?! *5:29 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tak *xd *Amonnd opuścił(-a) czat. *5:30 Panterek Bialy *AL wychodzi z pokoju *5:30 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tak mamy dostałam od Harrego Pttera *Kyo: Dziękuje! *Pottera* *Wiki: Kyo to przez.. (...) *Kyo: Nie wiem *spuszcza głowe w duł *5:31 Panterek Bialy A: Umiem wyciągać z ludzi informację XD *Amonnd dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Ale powiedz dla pewności żeby się nie zbliżała boje się że ją skrzywdzę jak będzie zbyt blisko *a: jesteś kurwą xD *A: ALE TWOJA SZAFA JEST FAJNA *5:32 Amonnd SOŁ *5:32 Panterek Bialy A: Myszy tam zdechły ale ok jak wolisz XD *5:32 Kotofanka=^.^= A: xdd *5:32 Amonnd MYSZOWA REANIMACJA *XDD *5:33 Kotofanka=^.^= xdd *WŁĄŚNIE WRACAJMY *PB BO MAM JESZCZE KILKANAŚCIE MINUT A CHCE OBEJRZEĆ U MADZI WIĘC NARKA *Pa -_- *5:34 Amonnd A ja se idę *Bo ponieważ *Nie ogarniam xD *5:34 Panterek Bialy Zostaniesz z Alex'em XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach